The Princess And Her Wolf
by XXSamuraiPrincess26XX
Summary: "I can't believe you are finally here..." the Princess said as she gently stroked the wolf's head, making him aware that she was awake.


**Hello all my dear friends and readers! This is going to be my last story until after the holidays, so you can consider this a Christmas present for you! I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Twilight Princess**

The Princess And Her Wolf

 _ **Those who knew him would call it a curse or maybe a deadly virus. But he knew that it wasn't either of those.**_

 _ **The fact that he had the ability to transform from wolf to man at his own will was in a way, a blessing than a curse, like the others called it.**_

 _ **Why did he see this ability as a blessing?**_

 _ **It was because without this ability, he wouldn't have met his lover and eventual wife.**_

 _ **The Princess of Hyrule…Princess Zelda.**_

. . .

Snowy days in Hyrule were always very harsh for everything and everyone. But this particular snow day was rather calm and quiet, perfect for the wolf to sneak into the castle and spend the night with the Princess. After waiting for hours on end for the right time, the wolf makes his way through the castle's gardens and into a secret passage that only the Princess and him knew about.

" _You are welcome anytime, just take this passage and we can spend the entire night together. No matter how busy my schedule is, I will always make time for you."_

These words always ran through the wolf's mind and even though they were very inviting, the wolf did not want to take advantage of the invitation.

So, he decided to always choose his nights and times very carefully.

A few minutes later, the wolf reaches the end of the passage and after nudging the heavy carpet out of the way, enters Princess Zelda's bedroom where he finds her sleeping peacefully on the king-sized bed by the door. After replacing the carpet, the wolf slowly makes his way to the bed and sits beside it, wondering what to do next.

Should he bark?

Should he whine?

Should he jump on the bed?

No, he just decided to nudge one of her hands and quietly wait for a response. Using his snout, the wolf nudges one of her hands and rests on the floor.

. . .

It had been a very long day for the Princess, dealing with the same thing day after day. In fact, she was lucky that she was able to sleep at all. As the night went on, she was able to sleep peacefully, but all of a sudden, something told her to jus wake up as something had appeared. Listening to this feeling, the Princess slowly opens her eyes and moments later, she noticed the wolf resting calmly on the floor beside her.

She couldn't believe that he came to see her after she had been waiting for so long.

"I can't believe you are finally here…" the Princess softly said as she gently stroked the wolf's head, making him aware that she was awake.

Right away, the wolf felt a sense of relief as the Princess responded to his touch in the way he hoped he would.

He saw her excitement, happiness, relief, and the longing feeling that he had seen several times before.

It was clear to the wolf that the Princess had been waiting for him for a long time.

"My beloved wolf, please come to me." The Princess softly says while gently patting the empty space beside her.

Obeying the Princess immediately, the wolf slowly jumps on the bed and rests in said space.

Once the wolf got himself comfortable, the Princess wraps one of her bare arms around him and buries her face into his neck, taking in the scent of his black fur.

"I've missed you so much…"

As if saying it in words, the wolf lets out a small, calm breath.

"I've missed you as well my Princess.

As the night went on, the Princess and the wolf cuddled until she no longer felt fur, but instead human skin.

The skin of her lover and eventual husband.

The Hero Chosen By The Gods…Link.

 **I know that this is a remake of one of my other stories, but I hope you still enjoyed it either way. Like I said, this is the last thing I am going to post until after the holidays. So, Happy Holidays everybody!**

 **Please rate and review!**


End file.
